The Joker & His Mask
by Kohako Shadow
Summary: They called us the Joker and the Mask. I was the Joker and he was my Mask. I was the sunshine; warm and sunny. And he was my moonlight; cold and dark.
1. Blood brothers for Life

**Title:** The Joker and his Mask

**Author:** KohakoShadow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone or anything of the Magnificent 7. They all live boringly ever after in the hands of their creator.

**Warning:** This deals with a character death. And this is also un-betaed, all mistakes are mine.

**Author's Note:** This emphasizes 'thoughts' and "speaking".

**Chapter 1: Blood brothers for Life**

It was a sunny day in the park, there wasn't a speck of clouds in the skies and the birds were singing the most beautiful symphony he had ever heard. Laying next to his little brother Buck Wilmington gazed up in the sky and never felt happier in his entire life. Glancing at the sleeping cherub he grinned affectionately on how the two of them became brothers.

_After first sighting the child on the couch of their trailer 2 years ago Buck couldn't help but fall in love with the sweetest thing he had ever seen. After being told that the boy was going to be staying with them Buck became even happier, he always wanted a little brother. And when he was told to look out for him and to take care of Ezra while Momma was out, he immediately switched into Big Brother mode without realizing it._

_4 year old Ezra liked the boy with the happy attitude and big smile. He always made little Ezra smile especially during the times he missed his mother. He was as nice as the pretty lady with the curly hair. He really liked this place his mother dumped him, it was better than the others and 'much much happier' thought Lil Ezra._

_He felt sad that he was leaving their company after a week but soon thereafter Maude always dropped him off there. That made him happy for he always missed Bucky and his Momma after a long period of time._

_And every time he left he was afraid that Buck wouldn't be his Big brother anymore and find someone else who would always be there. Someone smarter and cooler and better than Ezra. But Buck reassured his mind after his sixth birthday._

_After the party dwindled down and they had to go to bed, Buck took a needle and pricked both of their forefingers; by pressing it against each other they mingled their blood together. And so Buck and Ezra sealed their fate as becoming Blood brothers for life. _

Getting back to the present 10 year old Buck shook his head at the memory and although happy that they were now real brothers he felt saddened by the reason.

Two weeks ago the private plane Ezra's mother was travelling on crashed down somewhere in the Alps. After a rescue team searched the remains it became official, Ezra's mom and the rest of the crew didn't survive the crash.

Not wanting to let Ezra be shipped off to some orphanage the Wilmington's agreed to take 6 year old Ezra P. Standish in. Knowing that the dubious profession of Mrs. Wilmington was going to be held in question, they both were determined to fight for Ezra as long as they could. But apparently Maude Standish had thought ahead in case of something happening to her, and thus had her will re-written. Stating that in case of her death, Ezra P. Standish care would be transferred to Arianna Wilmington and her son Buckling 'Buck' Wilmington.

Arianna was shocked at finding out this fact, but after being handed an enclosed letter from Maude's lawyer it gave the answer to her question and a better understanding of the mysterious Maude Standish.

Little Ezra was brave during the small funeral. He put up a front in front of the onlookers but within the walls of their trailer he let go of all his tears that he wouldn't let fall after finding out about his mother's death.

Ezra was inconsolable, for although his mother treated him cold he knew that in her own way Maude loved him. His heart pained him every time he thought about his mother but Buck and his Momma somehow eased his pain.

And during a sunny day in Crystal Lake Park in Las Vegas he let go of his pain and sorrow and rejoiced in the company of his new family. Feeling loved and comforted he didn't want anything to change, for everything was finally going right in his world.

He never knew that in just a couple of days his happy and perfect world would crumble right before his very eyes.

**To be continued in Chapter 2 of The Joker and his Mask**

**Author's note: First chapter is up. I don't know if Buck's mother was ever mentioned so I just decided to name her myself. Her name is Greek which means "Very holy one" considering Buck's mother was a saint in his eyes.**

**And I know that this is a new story, but I just have this entire plot in my mind and it's not letting go of me.**


	2. Seek not revelations for all will be rev

**Title:** The Joker and his Mask

**Author:** KohakoShadow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone or anything of the Magnificent 7. They all live boringly ever after in the hands of their creator.

**Warning:** This deals with a minor character death and mentions of child abuse.

**Author's Note:** This emphasizes 'thoughts' and "speaking".

**Chapter 2: Seek not revelations for all will be revealed**

The onslaught of rain made their trek toward their trailer that much harder. It didn't look like it would be stopping soon. But that was okay, for it suited their mood right at the moment. The rain plunging from the skies made it feel like even God and the Angels were mourning the passing of 30 year old Arianna Wilmington.

Each step toward their home took them farther and farther away from the hideous scene that would be forever etched in their eyes.

Arriving at their little place Buck immediately grabbed some towels and dried Ezra and himself before they developed a cold. After having dressed in warm and clean clothes Buck directed his little brother in quickly finding two backpacks to put their belongings in. He knew he had to keep his little brother busy before he retreated in himself and became comatose. One part of him wanted to find out how long Ezra has been standing around the corner of the bordello while another refused to acknowledge the fact that Ezra might've seen their Momma being wheeled away into the coroner's vehicle. He couldn't handle the both of them breaking down; first they needed to get away. The longer they stayed here the sooner the police would come and take them away to Child's Care.

He heard the stories about brothers being separated in these homes. And because of his size and age, Ezra would've been quicker placed in a 'loving' family than Buck. Even though Buck wanted Ezra to have a happy life, he wanted to keep the little tyke for himself. After all Ez was his little brother and he promised his mother that he would do anything in his power to protect him.

Rushing away from the trailer that had become their home for most of their lives, they just barely got away before the sound of sirens signaled the arrival of Las Vegas Police. The rain had stopped falling a long time ago and with the moonlight lighting their steps they made their way toward the industry yard.

Locating an abandoned factory Buck led them into the basement where no one would look for them. Finding the light-switch Buck switched it on and the basement was flooded with light, before sputtering and finally flickering in and out of existence. From what they could see it was a dry enough place to stay for awhile. There were shelves with cans and other assortments littering on them and boxes stacked together against the wall.

Squeezing Ezra's hand Buck softly said "It's not much, but it will do for now, Kiddo. At least until we found some place nice."

And so the two brothers set out to diligently clean the place up before sitting down on their make shift beds to munch on some sandwich and turkey with some lemonade to wash it down.

Seeing Ezra trying to hide his yawns and occasionally fisting his eyes Buck decided it was time for his Lil' Pard to go to sleep. Tucking Ezra in and wishing him "Good night, Little One" Buck stayed awake waiting for Ezra to fall asleep.

Several hours later He jerked awake. It was his brother's crying that woke Buck up. Squinted eyes looked toward the far side wall in the darkness of the abandoned factory basement. His gaze finally fell on the small frame of his little brother. He saw how Ezra's whole frame shook.

Walking slowly toward the little bundle Buck saw because of his height that his Lil' Pard was biting his fist to keep himself from making a sound. Ezra was so lost in his sorrow that he failed to notice that his attempt to muffle any sound failed miserably with the harsh sound of broken sobs escaping from him to echo in the room.

Sadly smiling he ignored the flinch and gently gathered his little brother in his arms. "Its okay, Lil' Pard, we're going to make it, together. And we'll make Momma proud of us, you'll see." reassured Buck optimistically.

Only what should have been words of comfort only served to make the situation worse. Ezra shook so hard that even Buck shook with him. Trying to calm down he listened as his brother hummed a familiar song under his breath. With his eyes beginning to tear up again he knew that he was going to have to explain what was wrong with him before Buck got even more worried.

"I…I-I m-miss momma too," stammered Ezra, ".but I's shaw him and n-now I-I won't make Momma pwoud." Buck's face scrunched up with Ezra's explanation. 'What was his brother going on about?' he wondered. "What do you mean by that, Ez? And who did you see?"

Taking a deep breath little Ezra tried to enunciate his words as best as his 6 years allowed him to. "The bad man who made Momma visit the angels. I's saw him" Ezra finished.

Gripping Buck's still form he tried to elaborate his story. "He said that if I tell him, that he'd made me go with Momma. But I don't want to go; I wanna stay here with you," cried Ezra.

10 year old Bucklington Wilmington thought that there wasn't anything that he was afraid of in his whole life of living on the wrong side of the track but this proved him otherwise. Buck's mind was going a mile a minute with Ezra's revelation. Over and over he thought "Oh God, please no. Don't let this be true!"

Still gasping Ezra continued with his story. "Now I have to lie about Momma's trip and Momma says that's bad. I's not a bad boy. Ezra not bad!" Finishing with the hiccups he gripped Buck tightly. Buck wrapped his arms around his distressed brother and tried to comfort him. "I know, Little One, Ezra's isn't a bad boy. No, you're a very brave boy for telling me about what happened. And Momma is looking down on us now and feeling proud at the both of us."

Kissing the smooth forehead Buck tucked a lock behind Ezra's ear and urged his brother to go back to sleep. Laying next to him Buck murmured soft words of comfort that if asked he wouldn't be able to repeat and stayed awake for the rest of the night, comforting the only family he had in the world; chasing the demons away that threatened to overtake Ezra's dreams.

**To be continued in Chapter 3**


	3. The Railroad Man

**Title:** The Joker and his Mask

**Author:** KohakoShadow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone or anything of the Magnificent 7. They all live boringly ever after in the hands of their creator.

**Warning:** This deals with a minor character death and mentions of child abuse.

**Author's Note:** This emphasizes 'thoughts' and "speaking".

**Chapter 3: The Railroad Man**

He once found a newlywed couple making out in the cargo hold. It was a shock for all of them resulting in the groom twisting his ankle after pushing away from his screaming wife. Then there were the litter of kittens that managed to find themselves on board. And he couldn't forget about the shipment of stolen gold hidden away in an antic chest box. He felt amusement and surprise mingled with shock at those discoveries.

Clenching his fist now, he only felt rage. Looking down on the bundle laying on the hard wood of the cargo hold he watched two sleeping little boys clinging closely together for warmth. Judging by the grime on their faces and what little he could see of their clothing, they looked to be a pair of street rats, hitching a ride.

Knowing he'd easily frightened the young ones he quickly made his way to the restaurant compartment and wheedled for some pieces of bread and hot tomato soup and a large cup of water. Praying that the children were still asleep he set his food on a box and banged loudly on the floorboard. He heard some scuffling, signaling the awakening of the children and loudly said, "All right I'm coming, hold your horses." He resumed his watch of the train, leaving the food behind.

His leaving did not go unnoticed. Huddling close together Buck and Ezra Wilmington waited a couple of minutes for finally allowing themselves to relax. 'That was a close call.' Thought the oldest Wilmington.

Suddenly he heard a grumbling sound to his left. Searching for the noise he noticed his blushing brother holding his tummy. Eyeing the warm leftover food he made a decision. Grabbing his brother's hand he made their way to the box. Snapping the bread in half he gave a piece to Ezra. "Here Ez, let's get this in you."

Big green eyes watched his movements. "But what about the man? Won't he get hungry?" Buck stopped what he was doing and looked at his brother. "He won't mind Lil' Pard besides he shouldn't have left his food here anyway." Buck reasoned. Holding his breath he waited for what his young brother would do. He felt guilty but they needed some food in their bodies after running out of food two days ago.

Reminding his brother to eat slowly, they managed to finish the rest of the soup. Sharing the glass of water, but using some to wash their dirty faces, they hid themselves again. Wrapping his brother in a blanket he set Ezra against his chest and urged him to go to sleep. "Close your eyes Little One and we'll get there faster. You'll see we'll be in Salt Lake City in no time at all."

Peeking behind the corner of the door the railroad man watched as his youngest passenger fell asleep again. And over the course of the next days he always managed to conveniently forget his food or whatever he thought they might need near the box. Buck had his suspicions but as long as it was beneficial for them, he kept it to himself.

Wondering where they were he listened with straining ears for the tell-tale signs of heavy working boots. Every day the nice man would come here at intervals and announced to some unknown person which stop they were at.

They had just passed Grantsville and were making their way east. Buck tried to remember which towns or cities lay near Salt Lake City. Valiantly trying to stay awake he waited for the man to arrive, but after repeatedly comforting his brother during the night, he was too tired to resist the lure of Morpheus' gentle hands.

Clicking steps made their way slowly into the hold. Not looking at the sleeping children he loudly announced that "It was great to be in Salt Lake City again." Whistling a tune he shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way off the train. This was his stop and slinging his backpack on his shoulder he stepped off the train. 'I hope that Mike doesn't forget to step by the cargo hold.'

Walking to the exit he heard the signal of the train to leave and resumed his walk, leaving the sleeping children in the cargo hold, blissfully unaware that they had just missed their stop.

**To be continued in Chapter 4**

**Author's note: So they missed their stop, which is perfect since I needed for them to have a reason to reach Denver.**


	4. My Mouth repeats a single word

**Title:** The Joker and his Mask

**Author: **KohakoShadow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone or anything of the Magnificent 7. They all live boringly ever after in the hands of their creator.

**Warning:** This deals with a minor character death and mentions of child abuse.

**Dedications:** I dedicate this to all the Little Ezra writers.

**Author's Note: **This emphasizes 'thoughts' and "speaking".

**Chapter 4: My Mouth repeats a single word**

They waited and they waited, but he never showed up. One day went by and he still hadn't shown up. Buck worriedly hit lip. He was debating on sneaking into the restaurant compartment to grab some grub. The nice man hadn't come and he couldn't deny the worry he felt at Ez's "Maybe he went to visit the Angels too?"

Shaking his head he felt silly, surely the man was all right. He must've had his schedule changed and spent his watch in another hold. Waylaying his brother's fears he casts his thoughts on a much bigger problem.

He did not want to admit it but he wasn't sure they were heading in the right direction anymore. He racked his brains on the places near Salt Lake City and tried to picture the big map his mother had once shown him. He could remember that day, his mother was reminiscing and when asked she told him about her life before Las Vegas.

She told him stories about her childhood and birthplace, Salt Lake City. They never went there to visit, even though his Grandparents used to live there. 'Something about a huge fight that Mom had with her parents'

But there was that one time, when he was the same age like Ezra that he was taken to Salt Lake City. He had to wear very dark clothing and Momma was dressed really nice, 'she looked nice all the time, just different.'

It was snowing that day and they went to the cemetery, he was curious why they went there but his Momma looked unhappy and he didn't want to upset her any further. So standing in front of a connected grave, he stayed silent next to his mother, tightly gripping the delicate hand and listened to the soft sobbing that lingered in the still winter day. He read the inscription written on the stones but he felt nothing but discomfort whereas his mother immediately burst into tears. He glared heatedly up ahead and wished they were away from this bad place that made Momma cry.

Shaking his head and nodding his head he whispered for his brother to "stay here and be quiet, I'll be back as fast as I can." He walked slowly through the door and peered in every direction before locating the restaurant. Unbeknownst to him Ezra had followed him out. With finger in his mouth he walked slowly behind his big brother. Knowing Bucky would get mad, he stumbled on hoping that Buck 'not go angwy at him.'

He watched as his brother ducked behind the corner and quickly stumbled toward Buck, afraid of losing him out of his sight. Glancing left and right and up he tried to push himself through the crowd.

Growing frustrated he opened his mouth to shout indignities being done to his person when he saw her through a gap in the crowd. It was Momma; he'd recognize that haircut anywhere. 'She didn't leave, she came back.'

He jumped up and down in excitement and finally shouted, "Momma" at the top of his lungs. He startled the entire compartment and ignoring the sudden silence raced toward his 'Momma'. Clinging himself to a jeans clad leg he wrapped little hands around it and chanted "Momma" over and over again.

The lady was confused by this situation and attempted to pry Ezra's hands off her. Gently stroking his head she soothingly said, "Sorry, little guy but I'm not your Momma." Jerking his head up Ezra watched the unfamiliar face above him. "You not Momma?" he whispered brokenly as big fat tears cascaded down his cheeks.

The woman's heart broke at hearing the whispers, just like that of the rests in the restaurant and attempted to draw him to her but before her hands came in contact they were slapped away.

By this time Buck dropped the food in his hands and pushed his way to Ezra. Accidently slapping the woman's hands away he wrapped his arms all round the little body. "No, that's not Momma. You know she went someplace else. It's okay Ezra, don't cry."

Whispers arose after Buck's statement. The husband of the woman crouched in front of them and trying to catch the older boy's eyes asked what was on everybody else's mind. "What do you mean? Where is your mother?"

Buck felt uncomfortable, he didn't want to tell the truth, they might take them away from each other and he did not want that to happen. He opened his mouth to lie, but before he managed to produce any sound his brother beat him to it.

Slightly hiccupping Ezra tried to draw strength from of Buck. "I-I twought M-Mom-m-ma came back from visting the Angels."

Everybody grew cold at that revelation and a search part was organized to look for the woman. But after a quick search on the train revealed no body, the majority decided to drop the children in the next city to search for any living relatives. The woman Ezra mistakenly thought as his mother decided to take both of the youngsters to the police station there. Her husband already notified the authorities and a police car would be waiting by the station.

Feeling the train beginning the slow he stood with the rest of his companions. Taking the hand of his wife while holding Buck's other hand they made their way through "goodbye" and "Good Luck" wishes. He listened to the bellow that sounded overhead and waited for the automatic doors to open.

"Denver City Station"

**To be continued in Chapter 5**


End file.
